tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 21
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/, /Archive 15/, /Archive 16/, /Archive 17/, /Archive 18/, /Archive 19/, /Archive 20/ false page I found a spam page! How can I delete it? Episode Goof Found I found a goof in the episode "James & the trouble With Trees", When james tries to brake before he hits the tree, One of his front wheels are missing. I don't know if you spotted that or not. 05:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : Re:Main Page Yes, it looks fine! :D SteamTeam 10:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) friends? yes sure :D thanks JRCS 12:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Teresa Gallagher link Hi, just thought i'd give you the link for the linkedin page: http://uk.linkedin.com/in/teresagallagher Also I was just wondering where has all the new information about the voice actors come from? :) GordonPercy 20:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Chorion... Notice how the page GordonPercy linked to notes 'new-look series for Chorion'... Odd...-Richie 20:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what I thought when I saw it.... GordonPercy 20:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Something tells me she knows something we don't...-Richie 20:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Be interesting to see what they think... Probably say "Oh, we've known it all along". Chorion owning Thomas is a sight''' I'd '''love to see some day, what with Beatrix Potter, and Enid Blyton's works to name a few... -Richie 20:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::TBH, I don't really care if he's a gay Muslim. He knows what he's on about with classic British shows. Thomas is British, and I'm proud of that fact. I agree that I don't think it's been actually taken over yet, though...-Richie 20:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) In which case, PM's are waiting... -Richie 21:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, and yes I think i will. :) GordonPercy 14:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Whistle page I'm sorry to bother you, but why has my whistles page been deleted? :Re: Oh, okay. I made that article because for some odd reason, the image for Peter Sam's whistle in his article is actually Duck's from the whistle song. And if you look closely at some of the images of Duck, you can see that exact whistle is shown on his model. Shunt to the scrapyards? Ok so I can't delete pages but how can I shunt them to the scrap yard? With Bash and Dash's other brothes Crash and Smash it's double the trouble! 19:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks! No probs! -Richie 20:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for sending those things. I hope that I won't be a pest, but how do you put images on pages? Anyways, thanks. Fanofthomas 02:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I am having editing problems. Do you know how to unlock pages? Fanofthomas 01:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::How do you add videos? Fanofthomas 01:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I can't upload this video, can you help me. Fanofthomas 02:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry for frustrating you, but if I add a picture to this wikia, would it go to that page? For example, if you put a picture of an episode like Duncan Gets Spooked on the wiki, does it go to that page. Fanofthomas 01:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Would you leave the size of the picture then the rest, or where thr picture can be found? Fanofthomas 02:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I meant, would I do something like this (160 × 120 - 8k - static2.dmcdn.net/static/video/380/830/260380.thomas.jph/thumb). Fanofthomas 03:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking of putting all of the episodes on their episode pages! How do you start a new section on a page? Fanofthomas 02:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I Just Remembered This A while ago, I saw that this site got hit hard by a ton of vandalism. I don't know a way to stop the vandalism itself, but I can suggest a way to stop some of it in the future. I know you already ban users for vandalism or whatever, but I'm sure there are some you miss because another catches them and forgets to tell you or something. On the One Piece wiki, we have a forum where anyone can be nominated for a ban with good reasoning. Usually each nomination page is set up something like this (I'll use my name for the sake of reference with some fake vandalism): Name: DancePowderer Reason: Vandalism. Wrote inappropriate messages on the Kronk, Balladswail, James, and BoCo pages, also insulted users when warned. Punishment: Ban. It looks something like that. Usually other users can write in whether they agree or not, and in some cases it gives the candidate a chance to defend his/herself. It could have been a new user who didn't know not to write opinions in the articles, or someone with good intentions who got into one too many edit wars. Anyway, here's the link if you want to check it out. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Users_to_be_banned I know banning users is probably your least favorite thing to think about, but this could help.DancePowderer 23:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Owen Should I shunt his page to the scrapyards? Bash,Dash and 2 Named Crash and Smash! 00:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Articles Hey Thomasfan, what happend to the Thomas and the Magic Railroad article along with the Reverend W. Awdry article. Somebody has deleted them and that's no good. Let me know, User:StarFleet Problem User I'm not much for tattling, but Diesel10000 is a problem. I don't know why, but he blanked and marked for deletion (or blanked and put the "This Page Has Been Scrapped" template on) the Tom Tipper, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Thomas and the U.K. Trip, P.T Boomer, and Reverend W. Awdry pages. He also hit SkarloeyRailway's and BashDashCrashSmash's user pages, as well as my own, with varying degrees of damage. Mine was marked for deletion with placed in the about me section. SkarloeyRailway's about me was blanked, and BDCS's was blanked and got some profanity written on it. I fixed the articles and my own page and told Skarloey and BDCS about what happened. Anyway, I don't know how your banishment system here works, I know it's a 3 strikes you're out thing, but not much beyond that, so I figured it would be best to tell you. Thanks.DancePowderer 04:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm Squadronfire455 Hello! I Was The One Who Actually Fixed "The ghost engine" Because When You See The Closeup of The Ghost Engine Splashing Into the Swamp, I Saw A Gray Hue On The Smokebox Door Which Proves That The Ghost Engine Was Wearing Skarloey's Face Mask So Please Do Not Edit It Or Duncan Gets Spooked (The Trivia Section Only). Squadronfire455 01:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :The ghost engine uses Skarloey's model and Percy's whistle and Skarloey's face. I also recommend you to put it on "Duncan gets spooked" (I Know, I'm Doing Plagiarism) My Pictures Why do you keep deleting my pictures I put in my gallery? do u hate me? dude you delete all my work and pictures. Then when others upload the same thing you keep. If i upload a rare picture you would keep it but let steamteam or Oliverandtoad13 and RECOPY it. ". I don't remember anything about the Silly Billy ones you're talking about though. (Really. I don't. :P)" said Thomasfan http://ttte.wikia.com/index.php?title=%22Silly_Billy%22&action=edit&redlink=1. "There's no mention of "Madbomerfan" on my user page" WELL culdeefellrailway is my youtube user. "And I know I deleted the ice cream van image because it was just a cropped image of one we already have." said Thomasfan. And the only reason why ur admin coz u where the 3th user here.You don't known any about thomas and ur on the ttte wikia 24 hours editing people stuff. And can u detele the old 're:re:re: do u hate me?' coz i did a picture mistake thanks. Little Engines in the hill Prototypes Hey Thomasfan, I just uploaded some prototypes of Henry, Trevor, George, BoCo, 'Arry and Bert, James and Gordon. If you delete some, I won't care because I try my best to find the right prototypes anyway. User:StarFleet BTW, should we have an article showing the prototypes or maybe not? New user Hi I'm Toby7 I joined a few days ago. I promise not to vandalize and cause any trouble. I will work my hardest when I can. Toby7 ding! ding! I Am Squadronfire455 I Promise Not To Do Intimdating/Harassing Behavior Anymore, I Will Try To Be Nice But This Is My Final Chance Squadronfire4552 21:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Why do u delete everything I put up? I'm not trying to spam or anything, I just want to help. Mcqueen9000 04:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Reverend Good Morning, as you may already know, there is a picture of the Reverend on my user page. I thought it was a very good quality image so I uploaded it, but, I just realised that it's not on his page. So, I tried to upload it onto the Reverend's page but when I search for it on the gallery editor, it does not show up. Do you think that you could do it for me? Thank You ever so much. o/\o Smoke Stack 08:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thank You very much. :) Smoke Stack 15:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Another Episode Goof Found I've also noticed a goof in the episode "Snow Engine", Oliver and Toad should of gotten frostbite on there faces the next morning because they would of gotten hypothermia that night when Oliver crashed into the snowman Squadronfire4552 22:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Pop goes thomas dvd I don't know if this is important but on the Pop Goes Thomas (DVD) page there is a typo. The heading "description" is spelt "Discription". when I tried to fix it the page was locked. I was wondering if you could fix it? Toby7 ding!ding! :thats great! thanks for fixing that :) Toby7 ding!ding! ::hi thomasfan. what if we added a link to SiFansite in the external links box on the main page? I think it is a good idea but it is just a suggestion. Also thanks for putting more pictures up on he quarry tramroad page. I was having trouble doing it myself. Also in the Island of Sodor: People, places history book did Awdry call the quarry line the quarry tramroad? Toby7 ding!ding! :::I really think having a link to sif is a good idea. having a connection to the biggest Thomas community site would be great. :) I hope Ryan does allow it Toby7 03:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) My Bad! I didn't see the video rules, sorry:(. Anyways, could I do something like this:Episode: Thomas Gets Tricked- American version. Fanofthomas 03:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) "Percy Takes the Plunge" DVD Triva. I found a couple of things of the PERCY TAKES THE PLUNGE DVD. here is the few things: * The Thomas Theme song on the intro, Nameplates, & credits is edited. * At the begining of "Saved From Scrap", Gordons whistle is heard 3 times instead of 1. 03:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) "Percy Takes the Plunge" DVD Triva. I found a couple of things of the PERCY TAKES THE PLUNGE DVD. here is the few things: * The Thomas Theme song on the intro, Nameplates, & credits is edited. * At the begining of "Saved From Scrap", Gordons whistle is heard 3 times instead of 1. 03:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC)